


Vandalism for love

by Cinnamon_for_days



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, OK!, i wrote this late at night, ughhhhhh, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_for_days/pseuds/Cinnamon_for_days
Summary: Yuuri has a hard life- he pulls all-nighters way too often, and he has a hopeless crush on way-out-of-his league Victor Nikiforov. But obe day, he finds a doodle on a desk, that sparks a correspondence, and maybe even a relationship?





	Vandalism for love

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *Sees all my fics* Dang, I write Otayuri a lot. Maybe I should have some good ol’ Victuuri for a change. 
> 
> Welp, here you go. Some Victuuri for your viewing pleasure. Comments are always appreciated!!!!!- Cinnamon_for_days

Yuuri groaned, and let his head fall onto his keyboard.

“You okay?” Phichit asked, poking his head into Yuuri’s room. They had decided to room together to save money throughout college. Phichit was a great best friend- even if he did use Instagram and watch The King and The Skater a tad too often.

“Three all-nighters in a ro- _Phichit, do you really need to Instagram my pain?”_

Phichit just  shrugged, tapping on his phone furiously.

“#Frustrated #Allnightersfordays #Helpless #Yuurineedsaboyfriend….”

“Get rid of the last one.” Yuuri muttered sleepily, slowly erasing all the random letters on the screen.

“Whhhhhyyyyyy? You need a man in your life!”

“You don’t have a man in your life.” Yuuri said, his voice muffled.

“You and I both know that’s very different Yuuri, I have hamsters and they demand all my time and attention. My Instagram followers deserve to know about the cute, adorable, single guy that is Yuuri Katsuki. You’ve been pining after that silver haired dude for far too long.”

“It’s not _pining,_ it’s just a small, manageable crush. Victor doesn’t know I exist anyway.”

“SO GET A BOYFRIEND!”

Yuuri just flipped him off sleepily, before falling asleep, his head awkwardly on the desk.

“Honestly,” Phichit sighed, pushing Yuuri’s head into a more comfortable position “I don’t know why I even bother.”

(-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

The next day found Yuuri waking up with a crick in his neck, and a lecture in two minutes.  He was pretty sure he set a new world record as he effectively teleported into his clothes, and burst into the lecture hall thirty seconds before it started. He sat down quietly in the only seat left, and proceeded to listen to the lecture.

“You’re late.” Chris said  critically from next to him. Yuuri knew Chris from that absolute mistake of a dance class two years ago. And not the normal type of dance class. The one Yuuri only went to because he misread the sign. He was also Victor’s best friend, and the only one other than Phichit Yuuri had confided in about his crush.

“Mmmmmmmmmmm.” Yuuri whined.

Chris seemed to decide not to pry any further.

Twenty minutes in, Yuuri was so bored, he was doodling pictures of pork cutlet bowls in his notebook. It didn’t do anything to satiate his growing hunger- he skipped breakfast. Rubbing his eyes, Yuuri stared blearily at the desk. Someone had doodled a poodle on it, and written ‘Мой маленький пудель!’  next to it.

Who would write ‘My little poodle baby!’ in Russian, on a desk?

Yuuri was pretty certain that that was considered vandalism.

No matter how cute the poodle was.

As the professor droned on, Yuuri found himself writing ‘I have a poodle too’ next to the doodle. Who knows why, but Yuuri was bored. When he left after the lecture, he decided that he’d just clean it off the next day.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

When he returned after lunch the next day, both of the doodles were gone, and in its place was loopy writing.

‘Really? What’s her name? Mine’s called Makkachin!”

Being more awake this time, Yuuri had proceeded to have a small internal crisis, before cleaning off the writing, and scribbling ‘Vicchan’.

They wouldn’t reply, right?

Wrong.

The days passed, while Yuuri got to know everything about this anonymous person. And to be honest, it was great. He told them about his crush (not mentioning who it was on, of course), they told him generic things about their day, and all about themselves.

 ‘We don’t have to tell each other who we really are, do we?’ Yuuri had anxiously written.

‘Of course not!’ The other person had replied ‘The anonymity is fun, yes? What should I call you?’

 After much deliberation, Yuuri had written ‘Eros.’

‘Then you can call _me_ Stamni Vicino!”

‘What’s your favourite colour?’

‘Brown! It’s the colour of my crush’s eyes!’

Upon further enquiry, Yuuri had discovered that The Crush (as Stamni Vicino referred to him) and Stamni Vicino had kissed at a party, only for The Crush to ignore his existence afterwards.

Yuuri’s heart ached, and he had written a whole inspirational paragraph on the desk, saying how Stamni Vicino shouldn’t wait around for someone who wasn’t good enough for him, etc.

It would have looked really weird to anyone else who sat there.

Stamni Vicino had just replied with ‘¯\\_(ツ)_/¯, I’ll just need to get him to love me! Don’t worry Eros!’

Weirdly, shortly after, VICTOR had approached Yuuri and tried to engage him in conversation. Yuuri had been so shocked, he had stuttered an excuse and ran away.

Phichit had rubbed his back comfortingly as Yuuri cried that night, eating ice cream and watching The King and The Skater.

He and Stamni Vicino had both ranted about how their crushes hated them over the next few days.

Once, Chris had asked why he was writing on the table. Yuuri had quickly explained Stamni Vicino, and Chris’ expression morphed into ‘I am so done.’

He left the hall muttering about oblivious idiots who loved each other.

Yuuri had no idea what he was talking about.

 (------------------------------------------------------------)

Could someone please remind Yuuri why he let Phichit drag him to this party again? The last time this happened he…. Well, Yuuri couldn’t remember. Phichit had abandoned him, and Yuuri had gotten blackout drunk. Thinking about it, Phichit never told him what he did that night. Never mind. It probably wasn’t important.

Yuuri was about to do a 180 and leave the building, when he was grabbed roughly by the arms, and shoved into a closet. Onto another human being. Yuuri caught sight of Victor’s astonished face before the door slammed shut, enveloping them in darkness.

“S-sorry!” Yuuri stammered. Victor. Nope. Nopety nopety nooooopeeee.

“I-It’s fine!!” Victor rushed.

An awkward silence hung over the two.

Yuuri could hear voices from outside the door.

“Sort it out!!!” Chris was yelling “Victor’s the guy you’ve been vandalising that desk for the last few months!”

They both stiffened.

“You’re EROS!”

“Y-yeah?”

“Less talking more kissing!” Yuuri heard Phichit yell. He was gonna kill that little son of a-

Yuuri’s lips felt weirdly warm.

Wait.

What?

(-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

Five years later, when Victor proposed, Yuuri had to threaten Phichit’s hamsters to stop Phichit telling the ‘Oblivious vandalism’ story at their wedding.

Phichit did it anyway and hid his hamsters.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah….. I know it’s not my usual standard, and I’m sorry, but it’s been a long week. I also started writing this with no other plan than ‘VICTUURI!’


End file.
